verdunfandomcom-20200213-history
Pioniere
Pioniere "Anker-Wirf!" "An elite German formation, the German Garde-Reserve-Pioniere became infamous for their use of the flamethrower. They are also equipped with heavy explosives and can count on smoke barrages to close in on strongpoints." ''- In-game Description'' Pioniere Setup Squad Info: Squad Type: Engineer The Pioniere is a German squad featured in Verdun. Weapons are the Gewehr 88 and Wechselapparat or 'Wex' Flamethrower. Squad Roles Feldwebel: The Feldwebel's task is to lead the squad to strongpoints and call in smoke cover. Motto: "Isolate" Specializations: Sturmleiter - Standard Loadout: * C96 * Binocs Reserveoffizier - Level II Loadout: * Gew. 98 Spähleiter - Level III Loadout: * Kar. 98 * Binocs Sturmpionier: The Sturmpionier's task is to close in on the strongpoint and destroy it using explosives. Motto: "Obliterate" Specializations: Reservepionier - Standard Loadout: * Kar. 98 * M15 2x Grenadierpionier - Level II Loadout: * Luger * Geballte 6x 1x Stellungzerstörer - Level III Loadout: * C96 * Geballte 9x 1x This class is absolutely atrocious at longer ranges, and their Geballte grenades have a much shorter than most other grenades. However, they also have a massive blast radius, comparable to that of a single mortar shell. Use this to your advantage and target bunched up groups of enemies. Also make sure to not get spotted and use your grenade wisely: you only have one and you have to be very close to effectively use it. As such, it is recommended that you attempt to flank the enemy and avoid frontal assaults, as well as throw from the highest spot of elevation, especially if the enemies are in a spot of low elevation (like a trench), thus extending you're reach and mitigating risk. Flammenwerfer: The task of the flamethrower operator is to push through enemy strongpoints and trenches using the flamethrower. Motto: "Incinerate" Specializations: Reserveflammenwerfer - Standard Loadout: * Wex * Reichsrevolver Pistolenflammenwerfer - Level II Loadout: * Kar. 98 + Seitengewehr Karabinerflammenwerfer - Level III * Wex * C96 The Flammenwerfer Wex has abysmal range and takes a second to get going. However, it has tons of ammo, never needs to reload, can kill enemies very quickly at close range, and leaves behind fire for a few seconds, which can effectively block off enemy flanking routes. One should use the Wex to lock down corridors or when flanking enemies, as the short range, slow movement speed while firing, and "charge" time makes frontal assaults virtually suicidal and that grenades are your enemy. Always keep a close ear and listen for grenades, shotguns, and MGs; these are your direct counters. when in no-man's land or in a large, mostly open map (like Argonne), stick to cover whenever possible. You have no long range capabilities (outside of the Kar. 98 at tier II, though even that has mediocre accuracy and velocity at range). Lastly, make sure to stick near your teammates; you are vurnerable to flanking and your weapon leaves you vulnerable to anyone outside of its range. Musketier: The task of the Musketier is to suppress the strongpoint so the other squad members can close in Motto: "Lay down fire!" Specializations: Muskettenpionier - Standard Loadout: * Kar. 98 * Luger Artilleriegrenadier - Level II Loadout: * Madsen * C96 Sturmmusketier - Level III Loadout: * Artillery Luger Having what is possibly the best LMG in the game, the Muskettenpionier is very effective for both fire support and mobile defense. The Madsen has excellent accuracy, velocity, handling, and a quick reload (for an MG), at the cost of a slightly-below average fire rate and a mediocre magazine size. However, it is still an LMG, so be careful when fighting snipers and expect inconsistent results while using hipfire. Meanwhile, the Artilleryluger is a great weapon for trench clearing, behaving esentailly as a cross between the Luger pistol and the MP18i. It's huge magazine, and decent accuracy make it superior for a very mobile playstyle. However, its recoil is relatively high, exasperated by its sights, so accurate follow-up shots on distant targets may be difficult. Finally the Kar. 98AZ (the only non-unique weapon for this class) is probably the worst pick in most situations, and should really only be used when accurate, long-range fire is required. The recommended playstyles of this class depend heavily on the weapons in use, with the Madsen offering good sustained fire and a mobile and easily-portable LMG, the Aritelleryluger being good for suppression fire and trench-clearing, and the Kar. 98AZ being used when range is required, making this an incredibly diverse class. Category:Squads Category:Central Powers